


If Walls Could Talk the World Would Burn

by Lizzybeth_Goldwright



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotions, F/M, Hurt, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth_Goldwright/pseuds/Lizzybeth_Goldwright
Summary: "Oh shit"Or the one where Ty looks for the lost heir for scholomance and runs into Kit. OOOOOFFF. Have Fun.





	1. Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please for me, imagine Jem sitting at the kitchen table after Ty shows up at the beginning eating mixed berry captain crunch trying not to laugh his ass off because dear god its happening again. This is very self-indulgent and I love feedback but remember no-one is forcing you to read this. Try in keep in mind this is my first fic.

“You need to focus Kit.”  
Kit had been trying to fill the damn vase with water for the past half hour. Ever since he figured out how to summon his weird faerie powers, he had been taking lessons from Tessa, and the occasional lessons from Magnus. Well, he sort-of could summon his powers. He still couldn’t fully control them when they were there, and that is if it were one of the rare occasions where he could draw on his powers.  
“Tessa, I’ve been working on this for a half an hour, I need a break.” Kit complained.  
He really hated his ‘faerie power training sessions’. God even their name for... whatever this was is stupid.  
“You won’t get a break in the middle of a battle. You need to be fully in control of your powers next time they surface, including being able to access them at will. This isn’t a joke Kit. You don’t...” Kit cut Tessa off he couldn’t handle this anymore.  
“I don’t what Tessa? I don’t want to make a bigger mess of an already stressful situation because I hurt someone with the powers I never wanted and can’t seem to control? Do you really think I don’t know this isn’t a joke? This is my life on the line. You don’t know what it's like not knowing who you can and can’t trust.”  
“Kit” Tessa tried to explain but Kit wasn’t having it.  
“No, you may think you know but you don’t. You knew you could trust shadowhunters. You knew they would likely be useless, but at least they weren’t trying to kill you in their spare time. I have at least a third of the downworld trying to kill me and probably a quarter of shadowhunter too. And of those who don’t want to kill me they just want to use me, and when they realize I’m useless they’ll kill me then.” Kit was ready to go on but Jem called down to them just then.  
“Tessa, there’s a centurion here to consult with you.” Tessa looked at Kit getting ready to say something but he put a finger to his lips and pointed towards the rafters. They had an agreement that if they were interrupted during a lesson and Kit’s safety might be in danger he would hide in the rafters until it was safe. Tessa gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. She nodded and moved to put away the vase as Kit climbed the rafters.  
\---------------------  
Ty wasn’t ready for this. He knew that, but he had to do this. It was his first mission as a centurion and he couldn’t fail.  
He knew Kit lived here. That he would most likely run into Kit who would recognize him. And even if he didn’t run into Kit, Jem and Tessa were sure to recognize him and tell Kit about him; that’s if Kit even cared anymore.  
Well here goes nothing. He knocked on the door. Jem appeared a few seconds later wearing black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He looked like he just got out of bed even though it was close to 11:30.  
“Hello. I’m here looking for Tessa Carstairs. I need to consult with her.” Ty knew he sounded like a dick, but at the moment he was worried about possibly seeing Kit to care. Jem smirked at him; he saw right through Ty’s façade.  
“Hey Ty, ok one sec.” Jem turned around. “Tessa, there’s a centurion here to consult with you.” Jem faced Ty again. “She’s training in the basement; I’ll show you down.”  
Ty followed Jem into the house. As they walked passed the kitchen Ty noticed a bowl of cereal on the table. So, he had just woken up. Just past the kitchen there was a small hallway with two doors. The first one was open showing a laundry room with clothes running. Jem opened the second door that held a staircase presumably leading to the basement.  
“Here you go. She’s just down there. Hope whatever you’re working on works out.” Jem gave him one last smile and went off in the direction of the kitchen. Ty slowly made his way down the stairs until he found himself in a room almost identical to the training room in the London Institute. The far-left wall was covered in mirrors, in front of it was a sparring mat. The back wall was lined with all kinds of weapons ranging from longswords to chakras. Just to the right of him were several punching bags, and along the right wall was a row of targets for practicing archery and knife throwing. In front of one of these targets stood Tessa. Her hair was in a tight bun with hair sticking out. She was wearing a loose tank-top with tight capris. She was throwing knives and was actually mid throw when Ty walked in. So far all of her throws were bulls-eyes, but this one was impossibly more accurate than the rest.  
She wiped off her hands and walked over to greet him. “Hey Ty. Long time no see. I see you finished the Scholomance. How are you doing?” She asked, giving him a warm, motherly smile. Or at least pretending too. Most people would have missed it but she was putting too much effort into that smile, and she wasn’t sweaty enough to have been training for long. Something was going on, but he knew he would figure it out sooner or later so he got to business.  
“Ya I did. I’m doing good right now, but I’m on a tough mission and I think you could help.” Ty did his best to give her an innocent smile, and it must have worked because she didn’t say anything.  
“What can I do for you?” She asked, curiosity lining her features.  
“Everyone else working this case said this would be a dead end but we don’t have any other leads. Because of your unique history I think you could help us understand the mindset of the person we’re looking for.”  
“My history.”  
“A mysterious family history, powers you couldn’t quite control and you don’t know where they came from. No family or friends who truly understood or could protect you. I mean before you met Will and Jem.”  
She looked slightly offended at the words. “What does that have to do with this? Who are you looking for that’s so lonely?” Tessa snapped at him.  
Ty was hesitant to respond, looking at Tessa like this honestly scared him. “The last heir.”  
Tessa’s eyes widened at this and her mouth stood ajar. All of the sudden a vase blew out n the corner. Kit dropped from the ceiling then. He didn’t flip or roll or do anything to stop his momentum. Ty winced at the thought of doing that.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to break that vase.” Kit had a defiant look in his eye, like he just revealed some big secret in a special way.  
Then it hit Ty. “Oh shit.”  
\-------------------------------  
I did not go through all that shit with my brother, raise two Herondales, and go through HELL once a month for 150 years, just to be brought down by two hormonal teenagers that love each other but are pissed at the moment. Oh hell no. Especially not after Ty gave me that shit eating grin when I tried to be nice to him, as if he could see through that. And Kit, ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW A KNEE OUT. Ugggghhhhh. These boys will not get the better of me.  
\-----------------------------  
I shouldn’t have dropped down like that but I knew it would piss off Ty and Tessa and I just can’t with them right now. But my knee really hurts. I should get some help but I am not giving them that satisfaction.  
“What’s going on?” Ty’s question pulled Kit out of his thoughts. Ty and Tessa were staring at Kits knee and-oh my god it was glowing with white faerie magic. At least his knee felt better.


	2. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Not again.

“Uuuuuuuuummmmm?” Kit didn’t know how to respond. He shot Tessa a look that screamed help but she made it clear he was on his own.   
“How about we go upstairs and let Jem explain the first part.” Kit suggested after a while. “He knows the story best seeing as he did the searching as Brother Sixpackariah.”   
Tessa let out a chuckle at Ty’s confused look. “You’ve been spending too much time with Lily. Don’t tell Jem you called him that or he’ll flip.”   
They were about to go upstairs when Jem called to Kit. “Hey Kit. Sarah is here.”   
“Shit. I forgot about our date." Kit started moving towards the steps when he heard Ty whisper. “Your date?”   
Kit just ran up the stairs. He couldn’t do this right now. He had to talk to Sarah.   
Sarah looked like Lily from Harry Potter. She had her fire-red hair in two large French braids like Izabelle often wears. She was wearing a Harry Potter graphic tee with some baggy sweatpants. Her purple glasses covered her light brown eyes. That was the only difference Kit could see between Lily and Sarah. Harry Potter were the first books he and Tessa read together. But Sarah looked terrified.   
“What’s wrong, Sarah?” Kit was really worried for Sarah. He had never seen her scared in his life. She started crying. That’s when Kit saw the blood on her shirt.   
“Oh my god.” Kit moved towards her. “What happened. Are you ok?”   
“No.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Kit wrapped his arms around her. Jem noticed it was in a protective manner.   
“Why is there blood on your shirt?” Kits voice was ice and steel.   
“I was attacked by a dog. It-it was huge an-and it was so fast. It scratched me and when I got away, I headed toward the hospital, bu-but the scratch, it had already healed. Then I saw Ryan a-and h-he had yellow eyes and, and cl-claws. I-I didn’t know what to do so I came over here.” She put her face against Kits neck. “I’m scared.”   
Kit looked at Jem. It was a full moon last night. Sarah was scratched by a werewolf, and it’s clear she isn’t going to get lucky. Kit picked up Sarah and started carrying her bridal style towards the basement.   
“My mom has nursing experience. I’m taking you to her she’ll know what to do.”   
\-----------------------------------   
“I’m sorry Ty. Jem and I are pushing Kit to have a normal life. He really likes Sarah and I think we should let him go on his date. Jem and I can explain while he’s gone. That way by the time he gets back you have better questions to ask.” Tessa smiled at Ty but he looked lost. He seemed to have just then understood what she said.   
“Ya. Ya I guess so.” Ty responded, but he still had a blank look in his eyes.   
Just then Kit burst through the door with Sarah in his arms. He was muttering something about endangered mundanes and full moons and the praetor lupus ending. Tessa was about to ask what was going on but Kit started talking.   
“Rogue werewolf attack.” Kit explained, looking frantic. “She saw Ryan.”   
Oh no. Ryan was a young warlock Tessa was teaching. He showed up on their doorstep when his mark first appeared years ago. The first thing Tessa taught him was how to glamor his mark. It was a weak glamor, but good enough to hide from his family and friends. Tessa couldn’t stand the thought of him being kicked out of his home.   
“Let me see.” Tessa rushed over with Ty. “Sarah, sweetheart, where did you get scratched?”   
“My back.” Tessa could barely hear Sarah through her tears.   
“Lay her down on her stomach.” Kit did so and Tessa got right to work. “Ty you got medical training at scholomance right? Good I’ll need your help. Kit get a bowl of hot water and a clean rag. Do you hear me Kit? Hot not cold, hot.”   
Kit ran up the stairs two at a time. Tessa and Ty set to work taking off her shirt but Ty flinched when he touched her skin.   
“Ty, are you alright?” Tessa asked.   
Ty looked pale but responded. “Yes. I’m fine but I-I.” He looked down and started playing with a lighter.   
Tessa remembered he had autism and understood. “It’s fine Ty. It looks like I’ll need some spices mixed and Kit will need to keep Sarah calm.”   
\-------------------------------------   
Kit came crashing down the stairs with the water bowl and rag. He was at Tessa and Sarah’s sides in an instant.   
“You’re going to be ok. It’s going to be fine.” Kit looked up at Tessa. Urgency lacing his figure. “She’s going to be okay. Right mom?”   
But Tessa was muttering to herself. “It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. Just like riding a bike, it’s just like riding a bike. It’ll be fine, she’ll be fine. WE WILL ALL BE JUST FINE!” She was whisper screaming by the end.   
Kit was concerned for Tessa, he knew it was long ago that she was a nurse and he could tell she was worried, but he had faith in her. “Mom. Mom, you got this.”   
Tessa visibly calmed. “Okay. Thanks Kit. Okay. The wound is infected, the claws must have been poisoned. I’m going to need,” she looked at Ty lost. “You know what to get, right Ty?”   
Ty started to nod but Jem was already on his way down with the herbs.   
Sarah started crying again. Kit wiped her face. “It’s going to be okay Sarah. Everyone here has medical training. You will be okay, and when this is all over, I’ll explain it to you. Who knows? Maybe we’ll get to grow old and we’ll be sitting on the porch together remembering this day, talking about how brave you were and laughing about how useless I was.”   
Sarah chuckled at that. She was smiling. “Ya, Carstairs. We’ll be old wrinkly and gray. And I’ll smack you atop the head calling you the useless son of a bitch you are.”   
Then she screamed.   
Tessa had reopened the cuts. Now Jem was putting the herbs on the infection. Sarah screamed louder this time.   
“What is that. God, it hurts!” She hadn’t stopped screaming.   
“Dad, what is that?” Kit looked like he was about to cry.   
“Don’t worry. They’re healing the infection. It’ll stop hurting once the infection is gone.” Jem felt bad for Sarah and Kit but they had to keep these cuts open so the herbs could do their work.   
“How long is that going to be. She’s obviously is in pain.” Kit was crying now.   
“It shouldn’t be too much longer. She got here pretty quickly so the infection didn’t spread too far.”   
Sarah Stopped screaming then.   
“It’s okay Carstairs. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I’m okay.”   
Tessa set to work quickly cleaning the wound so she could let it heal. It was a good thing she didn’t lose much blood.   
Once the cut healed completely, they sat Sarah up.   
“So, we should probably explain what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not again in the summary was referring to Ryan. I'm going to be off the grid for a week so I won't write the next chapter anytime soon. If you couldn't tell I was binge watching Harry Potter while writing this chapter. Hope you liked it.


	3. Same Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back...and in pain. Sorry guys this is a really angsty chapter but fluff will come soon enough...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will my Ty get a break. Trust me this chapter is not what I planned it to be, I was planning to focus more on Kit buuuuuut this happened. And also for the few people reading this sorry about the long break. School has kept me super busy and mid-terms is the first break I've had all year. I probably won't post again until June. This chapter is really conversation heavy so prepare yourselves for a lot of dialogue. It usually is just two people in the room so the person talking switches every time there is a new quotation mark.

"Ryan's a what!?"  
"A warlock. Half demon half human. Just like Tessa."  
"Well, not just like me. I don't need a glamour." Kit looked at Tessa when she said that. It wasn't much, but Kit could see the look in her eyes. She wasn't fully here, but whatever she was thinking about, it wasn't good.  
"I'm half greater demon, half shadowhunter." Tessa didn't look good still, but at least she had stopped thinking about what was making her upset. Sarah started talking again.  
"Ok, let me get this straight. I got scratched by a werewolf. Afterwards I saw Ryan with yellow eyes and claws, which is what he normally, or actually, looks like, because I'm turning into a werewolf. And since I'm turning into a werewolf I can see through um... glamors?, and that is also why my cuts healed so quickly, because that is one of a werewolf's powers."  
"It could be more confusing, you could be me, or Tessa." Kit tried to smile and joke. He knew first hand that if you took this whole thing too seriously you would shut down, just like he did a few years ago. He wouldn't let that happen to her, he cared about her too much.  
_________________________  
Ty could't handle this anymore. He had to leave, but he couldn't. Not without making a scene, but then Mina started crying. "I'll take care of Mina, you guys take care of Sarah." Ty had never been so thankful for a crying baby.  
Ty worked his way up the stairs and found his way to Mina's room. He normally would have been uncomfortable taking care of a crying baby, but Livy told him about what happened. Knowing that in a way Mina's soul is connected to Livy's made it easier for him. When he finally found Mina it turned out he had no problem calming her down, apparently he was good with kids.   
"Hey baby Mina, what's wrong? Do you want your brother Kit?"  
"Or do you?" Ty looked up, startled. He saw it was just Livy.  
"I haven't seen you all day. I could have used you." Ty was really upset, its been really hard seeing Kit like this, he didn't know why.  
"I've been in the greenhouse, where I attacked Mina." She looked guilty, but Ty knew that situation was all his fault, he just wanted to know more about what Livy was able to do as a ghost.  
"It's ok. Can you go check up on Kit and Sarah? They both seemed shaken after what happened." He may not have been comfortable, but he did care about them.  
"Sure Ty." She gave him a smile and left to check up on the others.  
He looked back down at Mina. "What do you think Mina? Was Livy right, do I want your brother?" That's something Ty had been asking himself ever since Kit left without saying goodbye.   
"Maybe I do, but he's going out with Sarah. It's my fault my I wasn't smart enough to tell him I loved him when I had the chance."  
"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Ty's head snapped up.   
"I-I...I just came up to say thank you, f-for helping save my life."  
"Ummm...ummm. It-it's fine. It's my job." Ty probably would have run if it hadn't been for the past few years. Despite what everyone expected the Scholomance had helped him with stressful situations. He learned how to handle them without shutting everyone out...most of the time.  
"And about what you heard. That was a while ago, Kit obviously likes you, and I'd do nothing to interfere with that."  
"That means a lot to me Ty, but I never thought you would. Thank you again for saving me, and I won't say anything."  
Ty was relieved. He wanted what was best for Kit, and it was clear that meant moving on. "Thank you. You should probably get back to him now."  
"Thanks Ty, and your sister is really nice. Kit and I talked to her. She told us you asked her to check on me. You guys have a lot in common."  
Wait, what? How could Sarah see Livy, Kit could because he's a Herondale, but Sarah.  
"Oh, um, thanks." Ty tried to give her a smile but it was weak at best. She gave him a smile that was just as weak and went back downstairs.  
"Mina, when are we gonna get a break." Ty sighed.  
"Probably not today." Kit. Ty didn't even have to look up to know that.  
"Hello Kit."  
_____________________  
What am I doing? I am not ready to talk to him not like this.  
"Thanks for helping with Sarah, and now Mina." Kit smiled down at Mina as he said that. No matter what he doesn't want her to get dragged into his drama like everyone else does. He doesn't know what he'd do with himself if anything happened to her. She may not be his biological sister but she was both blood and a step-sister, and he would end anyone who tried to hurt her.  
"Kit, calm down. Please." Kit looked up at Ty, then at his hands. They were glowing.  
"Oh"  
Oh  
Once Kit got his hands to stop glowing he looked up at Ty again.  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about if something happened to Mina because of me. Can I hold her?" Ty nodded and handed her over. Kit smiled, a real one, for the first time today. He really did love Mina.  
"I do still need to talk to you Kit. Why didn't you tell me about you being the lost heir? Is that why you left without saying goodbye?" Ty looked concerned, like something was his fault.  
"Ty. Can we go outside, I need some air?" In all honesty, he only asked to go outside because he knew Ty would feel more comfortable surrounded by nature. Plus it was time for Mina to go outside on a walk.  
It was pretty warm outside, so Kit didn't bother putting on a jacket, but that didn't stop him from swaddling Mina. They walked in silence for awhile, despite what Kit expected it was peaceful. Kit half expected Ty to tell him some interesting fact about one of the plants or animals they saw, but the other half of him knew that was only wishful thinking. He knew Ty only felt comfortable with a few people, and he wasn't one of them anymore. The day Ty told him a random fact would be the day Ty forgave him.  
"What did you think we were gonna think, when you left? Did you think we were not going to miss you, that we wouldn't care? Is that why you left? Why it was so easy for you to leave?" Ty looked broken, scared, confused. Kit couldn't lie to him, not like he lied all that time ago.  
"I left because I was hurt, but I still didn't want you guys to get hurt. I knew people, things, would come after me once they found out I was the lost heir, and I couldn't let you guys get dragged into my trouble. I wanted to protect you from it all, being the lost heir was dangerous. But Jem and Tessa gave me a chance to disappear, so I took it. I didn't want to leave you guys but I had too, to protect you." Kit wasn't lying this time, but he didn't tell Ty everything. He couldn't, not yet.  
"So you didn't even say goodbye?" Ty still looked confused, but he was no longer hurt, or scared.  
"Like I said, I was hurt. I saw Livy at Magnus and Alec's wedding, but I couldn't see you or the others, it was too soon." Again, Kit didn't lie, but he didn't tell him everything.   
________________________  
"You can ask Livy what I said later but I think you should ask me what you really want to ask me. About the faerie powers." That's not what Ty wanted to talk about, and Kit was deflecting. Those things were obvious to both Ty and Livy.  
Livy was floating a safe distance away from Mina, she still didn't trust herself around Mina, not after what happened. But right now Livy was focused on Ty and Kit. "So how did you find out you were the lost heir?" Ty asked slowly, like he wasn't sure what to do. Even around nature Kit still threw him off enough for Livy to be worried.   
"I found out after, or during I guess, the battle with the Cohort. When the Riders of Mannan came and attacked us. My powers went hayride when you were in danger and then the next thing I know the riders are seriously disabled and I'm in a hospital bed listening to Jem and Tessa tell me about my ancestors." Kit gave Ty a small smile. It was clear Ty threw Kit off his game too.  
"So why do you think your powers show, or act, up? Based off of the story and earlier with Mina it would seem it was when someone close to you or you were threatened, but that doesn't explain why your knee was healed. I've seen you get hurt worse than that before and you never had your powers heal you." Ty finally started thinking like himself, or Sherlock Homes, again. The past few months, on this case especially, he was acting and thinking more like a centurian than himself and Livy was worried about him. You could never ask her how she knew, but she always knew when something was off with Ty. Always.  
"Um, yeah. Me and Tessa have been trying to figure that out for awhile. We think they show up when my emotions are really strong. What my powers do don't always match up with what that emotion is though." Kit wasn't lying as far as he knew, but as far as Livy knew, his powers always matched up with his emotion. During the battle he was scared and didn't want the Riders of Mannan to hurt him or Ty, so he weakened them. He was protective of Mina and didn't want anyone to hurt her, so his powers were defensive. He was angry about what Ty said to Tessa and wanted him to stop so he blew up a vase to distract them. When he broke his knee he was in a lot of emotional pain too, because seeing Ty brought up old emotions. Kit was really hurt, so his powers healed what they could.  
Livy could always read people like an open book. How Ty was with mysteries she was with people. They always balanced well together. But she still didn't know why Kit was so nervous. Of course he was going to be nervous, but not this much. He was playing with Mina's blanket, looking at the trees and the ground; just acting all around squirrely. She was starting to get worried about him.   
"We should head back now, we've been out here for a while and it's starting to get cold." Ty nodded and turned to walk back with Kit. He didn't seem to question it, but as far as Livy knew, it was perfectly warm outside. This didn't make any sense to her. She got the sense Kit was trying to avoid something, or someone. She moved closer to keep a better eye on them.  
"So do you know all or any of your powers limits?" That was something she had been wondering herself. It seemed like Kit couldn't do very much with his powers, but she heard about what happened with the Riders of Mannan. She knew all too well that just because you couldn't do much with your powers, didn't mean you never would.  
"Well, I can't do very much. I know my limits with my powers all too well. But the powers themselves, I have no idea. One time during training I got so upset that I stopped Magnus from being able to speak. Luckily mom fixed it so that he could speak again. But other than that I haven't seen or done anything great." Kit wasn't so nervous anymore, he was more bored at this point, but he was still trying to rush home.   
That's when he screamed.  
____________________________  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Why couldn't he breath? Why did it feel like his lungs were closing in on each other? Why couldn't he move? His head was pounding and his chest was so tight. There was no warning or break, just constant pain. He vaguely registered someone grabbing Mina from him and running, but he couldn't focus on anything.   
"Kit? KIT?!? Keep your eyes open, don't stop breathing, and whatever you do just stay with me, ok? I need you to stay with me until someone gets here, I can't help you for a number of reasons but I need you to be ok. You can't die too, there needs to be someone for Ty and one day I won't be enough. Please just don't go." Kit could hear crying now. He didn't know why, but hearing that helped enough to keep him there, to keep him from passing out. Just enough.  
"L-Liv?" It took all of him to get that out.  
"Oh my god. Kit. I'm right here, it's me." Kit could feel her put a hand on his shoulder. He was in too much pain to realize that shouldn't be possible.  
"They're here Kit, it's gonna be ok. You are going to be ok." The last sentence felt more like an order than a comment. They Kit could feel Livy moving away, and he realized then just how much he had missed her these past few years. How much he had missed them all. Suddenly he was surrounded by people. It was uncomfortable, too much. He felt someone take his hand and it grounded him.   
"It's ok Kit. It's Sarah, I'm right here. We're gonna get you back to your house and your gonna get better then I'm gonna hit you for getting hurt. Just because I made it look all cool earlier doesn't mean you can do it ok?" Despite her aggressively joking words Kit could hear the concern in her voice. It must have been bad, Sarah didn't get scared, ever. Someone was talking but Kit couldn't hear what they were saying.  
"Kit, your mom is back at the house, she's gonna try to summon you to her to keep from hurting you more, ok?" Kit was so glad that Sarah was repeating everything for him or else he would have no idea what was going on around him. He tried to nod or tell her he was ready but he couldn't, so he settled for giving her hand a squeeze. "He's ready."   
Kit waited, but nothing happened, he just stayed where he was, immobile and in pain. He started to get scared. He was in pain, didn't know why, and couldn't get home through magic. This caused his heart-rate to spike, causing him to scream again. Sarah screamed his name, like she was trying to drown him out. Then she stopped, but she hadn't calmed down at all. Kit needed to keep her calm, he squeezed her hand trying to let her know that he was ok, but it didn't work. He calmed himself down enough to the point where he wasn't screaming anymore, it actually hurt slightly less now. He could breath again. Kit squeezed her hand again, this time she was calm enough to know he was telling her he was ok. Then he heard Livy. "...e necklace." He had no idea what she was talking about and then next thing he knew Sarah was putting something over his head. That must be the necklace Livy was talking about. But what necklace? Suddenly he was laying on his bed in his room being checked out by Ty and his mom.  
"This isn't good. I don't know anything about faerie illnesses. Ty, you're going to have to take over."   
__________________  
Ty took charge immediately. "Tessa I need you to keep the room warm and secure, Jem make sure Tessa has everything she needs, and Sarah I need you to keep Kit calm and safe. Make sure he always knows whats going on."   
It was amazing to see Ty take control like that, but Kit was still hurt. Ty sent Livy a look that said 'We are screwed, go find help.'  
She just hoped all Herondales could see ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love feedback but remember, no-one is forcing you to read this fic, don't just call it terrible give me a reason why so I can attempt to fix it. It'll probably be awhile before I post again so enjoy.


End file.
